Love's Return
by fire-flamer
Summary: What happens when Yoko's true love returns? Will they be together?


A/N: I'm going to go ahead and say this story feels a little rushed to me. I was trying to get to the main plot so I could get on with it. I am in need of a new beta that is good and reliable who would help me brainstorm. Flamers are welcome but please if you're going to flame at least offer advice and be helpful. All reviews will be taken into consideration and old stories that are a few years old are being updated soon and will have new chapters with some new lemons. I'm currently working on this story as well as A Rose for a Friend. Those are my current projects. I've recently gotten a little bit of a muse in my life and things are going well. Sorry I abandoned my dear readers for a few years but I had some traumatic events that will probably show up in my stories. It's taken me 5 years to deal with those events and even tho it's still not completely over I'm at least able to express myself and start writing again. I'm a little rusty tho so again a really good beta who has time and is reliable will be appreciated.

On with the story!

It was much simpler being a human teenager. School and doing missions with the team and making excuses to mother about my absences were simple things for the famed Yoko Kurama. As an adult however, much more is expected of me and simply doing well in school isn't enough anymore. I've graduated college and even that was simple for me, I didn't party the way many people like to at that point in their lives. I just stuck to my books and of course I wasn't able to skip school the same way as I could when I was in high school so Koenma made sure I was able to only do missions in Japan that didn't take too much time. Now that I'm done with college, have a career, and am able to pay for all my own things such as a car and condo, my mom expects me to start looking for a female to mate with. It's not really something I want to think about and I've never enjoyed the idea of being with a female. My days in Demon World as Yoko Kurama taught me how enjoyable it was to have a male as a partner. They are much easier to relate to and aren't nearly as whiny. The absolute ecstasy of having a male partner who is strong and the connection of them being your best friend and knowing they will be able to help you protect what's yours is great. Not that I needed anyone's help to protect what's mine but knowing they have the strength to stand by my side because they wanted to and not because they needed to for power was comforting. Reminiscing however wouldn't help me with my current dilemma of finding a solution to my mother wanting me to marry and give her grandchildren. I suppose I could find a surrogate to spawn with, but I'll have to get Koenma's advice on what to do and ask if there would be demon blood in a child I spawn.

At that point a ferry girl appeared, rather convenient considering I needed to talk to Koenma about my current dilemma anyway.

"Hello Botan."

"Hello Kurama we need you on a mission immediately." Botan said looking a bit anxious.

"Ok, good I need to speak with Koenma anyway." I said as I sat on her oar calmly and she drove us to spirit world to Koenma's office.

"Kurama I'm glad you're here there's an important mission I need taken care of and everyone else is busy. You're the only one available. You see there's this girl who has been causing many problems in the human world. She's been stealing for the past 5 years and creating quite the name for herself. Human authorities can't catch her and she doesn't appear on any human video footage. Of course normally we wouldn't concern ourselves with even the most high class human thieves, but this girl is using demonic energy in order to manipulate and create illusions in order to get free from the authorities and we want her captured and investigated. Although she hasn't committed a crime that we care about and therefore there's no need to arrest her, we still need her questioned and find out if killing humans could possibly be in her plans for the future." After Koenma explained the mission and I agreed to it. I told him about my dilemma in my human life about my mother wanting grandchildren and expecting me to take a wife. He told me he would brainstorm and he agreed he didn't want children with my demonic power running about causing chaos if it could be avoided.

So there I sat in the darkness of an antique shop waiting for this woman I was hunting to strike. Spirit World intelligence told us this would be the next place the thief would strike. My vines were already set up in different parts of the room so that they could capture the thief by surprise no matter where they were and since I already knew they used illusions my little trap should be quite effective. Hiding there in the dark I heard the slightest noise. Nothing that would normally draw attention and if it weren't for my overly developed senses I wouldn't have caught it myself. The thief was here rummaging through the treasures and as I sat there patiently waiting for the perfect moment to capture this thief for questioning she came into the moonlight. Her skin was a pale white and her hair was as black as Hiei's but long and beautiful. About as long as my hair in Yoko form. She was stunning and my body instantly reacted to her. I reached my energy toward my plants telling them to capture her before she realized she was being hunted and tried to use one of her illusions. Plants wrapped around her legs and crawled up her body until they had her encased in the vines. She struggled furious that she had been caught. "Let me go. What are you doing? You're not human let me go!" she growled.

"I'm taking you to spirit world to be questioned about your crimes in the human world and your origin." I stated matter of factly. I called Botan to tell her my mission was complete and that I needed transport back to Spirit World. She was there in a matter of minutes while the woman in question continued with her frustrated cries of "let me go!" and "I didn't commit a Spirit World crime!"

When we got to Spirit World Koenma questioned her and she let us know she had no intention of harming any humans.

"Then what are you doing here?" Koenma asked.

"I don't believe that's any of your or your pathetic plant users business as long as I'm not killing humans. Your henchman is pathetic, by the way, his plant skills are nothing compared to the legendary Yoko Kurama! He would kill you in an instant!"

At this point I was already irritated and with the things going on in my human life that I needed to find a way to deal with this woman. So as the fog settled and I looked around the room I saw Koenma's smug expression and the woman's jaw had dropped. I walked over to her and looked down "What do you think of my plant abilities now vermin?" She quickly recovered much to my surprise and pulled my neck down for a kiss then she reached one hand up to rub my ears and one hand down to the base of my spine to rub my tail. I moaned and leaned into the caresses for a moment before I caught my composure and backed away. She was the first to speak. "Would you like to play a game of tag?" she said. This made my heart stop. Only one demon knew how much I liked to play tag. We would play it for hours when we weren't going on heist or in each others arms. "Koenma." I said. " I would like to take this girl home to my condo in order to keep an eye on her and assess her abilities and motives for being in the Human World."

"I suppose that's a good idea although do you think you should have Hiei spend a few nights with you just incase you need back up?"

"I'll be able to handle this one on my own."

Koenma granted me permission to take the girl to my condo in order to watch her. I had my own questions for this woman that needed answering. As soon as we got inside my condo and I shut the door she had my human form pressed against it kissing and teasing me. She rubbed where my ears and tail should be which made me aroused and then quickly pulled away and said "Catch me if you can!" as she turned and ran throughout the condo. My brain couldn't register for a moment and when it did I went to look for the woman who seemed to know me fairly well. A few minutes later I found her kneeling at a table I had set up with the items I had of my former partner. A drawing I had done showing his devilishly handsome smile, and a pendant wrapped over an old ratty hat. I instantly transformed into my Yoko form from the anger I felt. "Touch anything on that table little vermin and I will make you feel pain." She stood up crying and ran to me and kissed me again and started rubbing my ears and tail. I kissed back this time not completely surprised as I was before. I had a suspicion and I felt I knew who this part demon was. So I reached around to hold her closer to me and started rubbing between her shoulder blades. She moaned and I knew then that my suspicions were correct. I pulled away from the kiss and asked "Who are you?" She stepped back and transformed into her full demon form. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do or say. So I just stood there until strong arms wrapped around my body and pulled me towards a muscular male chest that was all too familiar.


End file.
